Incompreensível
by Michiru Ningyo
Summary: Draco Malfoy se sentia vazio, angustiado e mais outra coisa que ele não sabia bem o que era, enquanto Harry Potter está sendo torturado no calabouço de sua casa. Por algum motivo, Malfoy não consegue dormir. [HD SLASH]


** Incompreensível**  


  
[Ficlet, Harry/Draco, slash. Todos personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling]

* * *

Era inverno e estava muito frio, a paisagem completamente branca com a neve, branca e fria como Draco. Este, por sua vez, ficava encolhido em uma cama de ferro estranha, num quarto estranho, pernas trazidas bem próximas ao tórax para procurar algum conforto que seja. Era de madrugada, mas ele não conseguia pregar os olhos. Sua mente ia e vinha com pensamentos tão gélidos quanto o tempo lá fora e tão obtuso quanto ele próprio.   


  
O príncipe do gelo, herdeiro da família Malfoy, e _pureblood_. Nem todos esses fatores garantiam uma boa sanidade mental, pois nesse momento, o menino loiro sabia o que se passava no calabouço de sua casa.   
  
Há dois dias, seu pai apareceu em Hogwarts e retirou-o de lá, trouxe ele praticamente com a roupa do corpo para esse esconderijo que parecia um galpão abandonado. Seu pai disse que era mais seguro para ele ficar aqui, já que na noite seguinte, eles iriam raptar "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e trazê-lo para cá. Hoje, ele sabia que Potter já estava seguramente preso lá embaixo, e nem Merlin sabe quanto tempo ainda teria de vida. O Lorde das Trevas irá vencer.   
  
Harry Potter, estava correndo perigo e pela primeira vez, Draco ia poder vencer sua antiga rivalidade. Sem mais jogos de quadribol disputados, sem mais ver o rosto impertinente do "heróizinho", sem mais humilhações públicas porque ele tem o diretor ao seu lado, chegou ao fim, Draco Malfoy nunca mais vai precisar ver aquela atuação ridícula na aula de poções, não vai precisar trocar ofensas e voltar ao seu quarto e pensar a noite inteira em como poder feri-lo... Ele conseguiu. Sem mais entrar no salão comunal a procura daqueles olhos tão verdes, sem mais ter aquela espera de atenção, sem mais sentir o coração bater mais rápido cada vez que conseguia provocá-lo... tudo porque ele tinha que ser tão perfeito.   
  
Os barulhos que vinham lá de baixo cessaram. O pensamento do menino na cama também. Ele se perguntava se conseguiria viver sem aquilo que procurou e provocou nos últimos sete anos; seu pai com certeza mataria Potter se Draco não fizesse nada, se Draco tentasse fazer alguma coisa, seu pai o mataria. E a angústia foi crescendo no coração do jovem Malfoy. Era uma sensação insuportável de vazio, urgência e outra coisa que ele não sabia bem descrever o que era.   
  
Apesar disso, o garoto de cabelos prateados foi se levantando da cama. Sem perceber bem o que fazia, descia as inúmeras escadas e seguia a escuridão a procura do prisioneiro que lhe causava sentimentos tão estranhos. O frio queimava seus pés, que só agora percebeu que estavam descalços, mas isso não o impediu de continuar, pois logo viu uma porta encostada. De dentro dessa porta não vinha barulho nenhum, mas quando ele apurou os ouvidos, conseguiu ouvir sons fracos vindo de lá.   
  
"Potter -", Draco viu então. O garoto de cabelos revoltos estava desmaiado no chão, sua pele que sempre pareceu tão cheia de vida estava pálida e os lábios quase azuis. O loiro se aproximou e tocou as mãos de Harry com a sua, nessa altura, ele não conseguia mais conter o tremor e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas um Malfoy nunca chora. Mas até aí, um Malfoy também não deveria estar tão sensibilizado com seu inimigo largado no chão. Então, ele tocou nas costas do garoto, rezando para sentir alguma respiração, mas nada veio.   
  
Nesse momento, ele levantou, com suas mãos frias, o garoto do chão e colocou-o em seu colo, com o rosto para cima. Suas mãos percorriam o rosto pálido, seus dedos acariciavam os lábios secos e as pálpebras fechadas. Harry Potter podia estar morto, mas ele precisava que o outro não tivesse. "Harry... por favor, acorda..." sua voz sumiu na escuridão, seu corpo se emaranhou contra o do moreno. Assim foi como Draco realizou seu desejo.   
  
"Mal..." Foi o que o jovem Malfoy ouviu enquanto tinha o corpo abraçado contra ele. Se afastou então e olhou incrédulo para o garoto que fora seu inimigo fiel por tantos e tantos anos.   
  
"Harry!!"   
  
"Mas... Malfoy?" Foi então que Harry notou, o loiro que o estava abraçando tinha o rosto molhado... com lágrimas. E ele entendeu tudo que era possível entender.   
  
"Eu vou te tirar daqui..." Draco disse, ajudando Harry a se levantar. Foi assim que Draco salvou a vida dos dois. Também foi assim que aprenderam a entender o incompreensível.   
  
"Mal.. Draco?" Disse Harry, apoiado no garoto menor enquanto os dois caminhavam pela neve, longe de tudo aquilo.   
  
"Hum?" Olhou o outro surpreso, com seus olhos cinzas.   
  
"Obrigado..."   
  
E foi assim que Draco ajudou o garoto que sobreviveu a sobreviver. 


End file.
